Godcat
Godcat is the creator goddess of all cats and the main antagonist in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. She consists of two beings: one holy and one dark, who seem to be two aspects of the single Godcat entity. The Light Godcat is the aspect of creation, akin to God, the Dark Godcat is the vengeful, punishing aspect of Destruction, akin to Satan. Both of them are out to destroy humanity, however. Godcat's appearance is akin to Nolegs', but with both arms and legs, and gaping holes instead of eyes. The Destruction Godcat has a black body with a red aura and eyes, while the Creation Godcat has a white body with a blue aura and eyes. Godcat could have destroyed the party at any time, but instead chooses to toy with them. The resistance they oppose shows her that humans have become more worthy of the world than cats, therefore she leaves the planet. Anna's Legend Many years ago, there was a divine being named Godcat. Godcat was lonely, so she created every living thing in the land, including cats, created in her image. These cats built many great structures in honour of their creator. But then they got too friendly with humans, who were created to be nothing but slaves to cats. Jealous of this alliance, Godcat no longer viewed her creations as worthy of her image, and took away their arms and legs. As she departed, she left 3 sacred stones. When the three stones are united, Godcat will return to finish what she had started. Ambushes Godcat appears at the end of Crystal Cavern. This battle can't be fled, so the goal is to survive for three rounds before she leaves. Her damage, health and evade are all very high. Each attack will instantly kill the target if hit, and she is very hard to damage (she CAN be hit). After fleeing, she leaves two more weaker crystals to take her place. Unlike Godcat, these enemies CAN be defeated. Godcat appears again in the lava cave within Lankyroot Jungle. She has the same stats as before but appears as the dark version of herself. Again, player must survive at least two rounds with her before she disappears and summon crystals to fight for her. Final area Godcat appears as the final boss, as a duo team, in a 7-wave battle. During the first part of the battle, they use powerful single-target attacks, each with their respective elements (Light and Dark). Unlike the previous encounters, the attacks should no longer one-hit kill your party members, but the Godcats are still pretty much indestructible, with massive HP, and a 600 evade bonus. If you kill a Godcat (something which is only achievable by hacking), the game crashes. The point of the encounter is merely to endure until they both back off. Use the opportunity to cast beneficial spells on your party members - Protect, Barrier, Temper, Charm, and others. Once the Godcats leave, The Creator (a weaker version of the Light Godcat riding a golden vehicle armed with a large cannon) appears. Before entering this battle, it is highly advised to already have equiped Holy resistant gear (preferrably at 100%, minimum 50% for the highest survival possibility) and Dark-elemental weaponry as the Creator is cripplingly weak to Dark damage. The Creator spawns together with two swordtails (it is recommended to destroy those adds at least as they deal heavy melee damage to the whole group) and two Blue Crystals. She can respawn those swordtails, as well as spawn Frozen/Holy eyes, Ancient/Viking Monolith, Mage Dogs and Blue Crystals at will with certain attacks. If those adds become overwhelming, use Limit Breaks like Ragnarok or Oblivion, or summons like the Cosmic Monolith or the Protector. The Creator's physical damage sources are spears on chains, shot out from her mecha or the ground. She can also shoot Bomb blasts, fire Electric orbs and lasers and hit everyone with Iceberg. The Creator's deadliest attack is a powerful Holy laser. She will spend a turn charging it, buffing her resistances in the process with Guardian. It should be noted that this buff cannot be dispelled - you have to debuff her instead. The next turn, the laser is fired, dealing massive damage with a chance to Syphon. This attack is best countered by resistant gear, the Barrier spell, and the Defend command. On harder difficulties, The Creator may use Absolute Zero (an Ice-element Limit Break that deals severe damage and freezes) when at low health. The third wave is a carbon copy of the first. One should use the opportunity to heal up, buff up and swap to darkness-resistant gear and Holy weaponry, as it is hard to do during the fourth wave, and all rounds are extremely valuable for victory. The second form, which comes at wave four, is the exact opposite of the first. You now fight The Destroyer, a weaker version of the Dark Godcat riding in a giant skull. The battle is very similar to the first, but with flipped elements. The Destroyer spawns with two swordtails named "Blades of Hell" and two Red Crystals. Like the Holy swordtails, they dish out heavy melee damage and should be destroyed. The Destroyer can spawn Flame/Lightning wraiths, Black Wasps and more Blades at will if there is space for them. It attacks with spear-tipped tentacles and strikes everyone with bones and Eruptions. It can also bite everyone for heavy Physical damage. Unlike The Creator, The Destroyer has no massive charged attack, but compensates with heavy amounts of status effects: a Fire attack that inflicts burn, a Dark attack that inflicts Doom, cat skeletons that poison everyone, and so on, meaning that whoever has the Purify ability should be ready to remove them as they pile up. On harder difficulties, The Destroyer may use Supernova (a Fire-element Limit Break) when at low health. The fifth wave is a copy of the first and third. You should heal up and buff up. You can keep the same gear here. For wave 6, The Creator and The Destroyer together. Each spawns with one of its respective swordtails. They can also spawn the same creatures as before, but no more than two can be active at any given time. Since you are probably still equipped with Holy weapons, you might want to get rid of The Destroyer first, then switch to Dark weaponry and assault The Creator. Once wave 6 has been defeated, they will return to their original forms, but as their turn comes, they merely make comments about humans' superiority to cats and leave, then the battle ends. If you have survived Wave 6, you have essentially won. Bullet Heaven In the spin-off game Bullet Heaven, Godcat appears as the last boss. She attacks with very many Touhou-like patterns of bullets, the creation one attacks with white bullets, whilst the destruction one uses black bullets. It is suggested that your traits are heavily upgraded before fighting her, and when trapped, use a bomb. The godcat's 2 forms share a health bar, as if both cats are hit, the health won't be different. Trivia *Godcat's cat forms have no death script, so if one of them were to be killed, the game would crash/freeze, as shown in this video using hacks. *Like Akron, the final Godcat battle has its own theme called Fallen Blood. *During the battle against her, Godcat states that she created Akron, apparently to be her harbinger of destruction. *Giga Drill will do over 50000 damage to the creator in some cases. *Each Godcat has 0% of chance to drop Lance of Creation and Sword of Destruction Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:EBF 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Enemy